1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vibrating and twinkling device, and more especially to a vibrating and twinkling device for stationery or textile products.
2. Description of the Prior Art
People's curiosity of pursuing new things prompts them to try to change their lives and experience all kinds of distinctive feelings. Shoes with vibrating and twinkling devices have the effects of attracting the attention of people due to the glow and twinkle as the wearer walks.
However, as the novelty wears off, shoes with vibrating and twinkling devices become passe and unfashionable. Furthermore, with the development of technology, related industries are pursuing the objectives of improving the vibrating and twinkling device structure and application to allow the vibrating and twinkling devices to be used in things other than shoes. Additionally, it is worth mentioning that most vibrating switches for the vibrating and twinkling devices make the circuits conduct via swinging contact of springs mounted inside the shoe. If the amplitude of vibration of the vibrating switches is too small, the circuits will not conduct and produce twinkling effects.
Hence, the inventors of the present invention believe that the shortcomings described above are able to be improved and finally suggest the present invention which is of a reasonable design and is an effective improvement based on deep research and thought.